Cute Min Yoongi
by The Min's
Summary: Pagi hari dihadapkan pada kadar manis Min Yoongi yang berbahaya. MinYoon Couple. Park Jimin. Min Yoongi. Suga. BTS Fic.


**A/N :** **Ini Fiction lama yang pernah ku upload di blog dan juga di akun ini dengan pairing lain yang ku rubah menjadi YoonMin Couple untuk kesenangan pribadi uhhuhuhu**

 **Happy Reading**

Yoongi sibuk dengan pakaiannya. Kaus putih dipadu dengan gardigan biru laut menutupi tubuhnya yang entah kenapa sangat mungil. Celana hitam dengan sobekan tipis di bagian lutut kanan membalut kakinya yang jenjang dan terlihat begitu menggoda ketika sampai pada _butt_ sexy-nya. Rambut mintnya dibiarkan sedikit berantakan yang justru terlihat sungguh menarik. _Cute_.

Jimin dilain sisi terlihat sedang duduk malas-malasan di sofa apartement BTS. Ini masih pagi dan karna hari ini dia tidak ada jadwal, dia memutuskan untuk bermalas-malasan saja seharian di dorm. Menghabiskan waktu dengan para pujaan hatinya – _Game_ ,makanan ,dan yang terpenting Yoongi-.

Tapi ,karna pagi ini Yoongi ada panggilan mendadak, jadilah Jimin ikut terbangun hanya untuk mendapati sang-baby sugar yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkannya sebentar. Ya, sebentar. Karna ini hanya panggilan rapat biasa ,yang hanya menghabiskan waktu 1 atau 2 jam. Dan Yoongi sudah berjanji akan langsung kembali ke apartement setelah itu.

Jimin memperhatikan Yoongi dengan seksama. Apakah Tuhan sedang begitu bahagia ketika menciptakan Yoongi-NYA ? mari kita amati.

Rambut halusnya yang berwarna mint itu sungguh terlihat indah tanpa perlu ditata oleh penata rias sekalipun. Bagaimana Jimin tahu ? Oh, ayolah sudah berapa kali Jimin mengelus rambut itu. Author tak mau menghitungnya.

Turun sedikit kita bisa melihat mata sayu nan tajam dengan bola mata warna pekat yang begitu mempesona. Mata bening yang begitu murni. Mata itu selalu menunjukkan apa yang dirasakan pemiliknya. Tak pernah berbohong. Tatapan berbinarnya ketika senang, tatapan yang begitu memilukan saat sedih, dan yang paling Jimin suka adalah tatapan sayu yang semakin sayu ketika ia minta 'disentuh' lebih lagi.

Hidung mungil. Pipi tirus yang begitu halus ,seperti permen kapas. Pipi itu akan memerah ketika Jimin menggodanya.

Dan bibir plum nan tipis itu. _Oh My God_ ! Bibir itu adalah setan penggoda paling ampuh yang pernah Jimin temui. Bibir plum berwarna merah merekah. Dengan rasa yang-eumm yummy ! Sangat manis ,tidak tidak terlalu manis malah ,seperti strawberry. Dari bibir itu juga suaranya yang sedikit berat ketika melantunkan rap akan keluar, dan juga suaranya yang sexy-lebih tepatnya desahan sexy—ketika mendesah dibawahku. Ohhh hyung-

"jim ? kau kenapa ?"

Jimin kembali memusatkan pikirannya yang melantur kemana-mana itu. Menemukan Yoongi yang sudah rapi dan manis berdiri menunduk didepannya dengan raut wajah yang sangatsangatsangat imut itu.

Dan Jimin ? dia masih terdiam dengan tampannya.

" ...mungkin juga aku akan sampai makan siang diluar, jim. Karna ada beberapa lagu baru yang ingin kubahas bersama namjoon. Jadi ,kau ingin pesan sesuatu ? mungkin aku bisa membelikannya ketika pulang . kau ingin makan siang apa ? Karna di apartement tidak akan ada orang sampai sore nanti dan Jin hyung belum memasak apapun tadi sebelum pergi, ttokpoki pedas ? atau kita makan pizza dan spageti saja ? hmm... bagaimana kalau ramen ? kita bisa pesan yang pedas sekalian. Dan ,oh ya ! aku sudah mebuatkan sandwich isi telur untukmu tadi. Sarapan simple. Kutaruh diatas meja makan. Aku tadi buat teh hangat sih, tapi mungkin sudah dingin. Jadi ,kau minum orange jus saja yaa, tadi aku lihat ada di kulkas masih ada sepertinya belum dihabiskan Taehyung..."

Dan... siapa yang akan mau menghentikannya ketika sedang berbicara panjang-lebar dengan mimik lucu begini ? Jimin ? Oh, dia masih diam dengan tampang yang sudah berubah dari tampan menjadi bodoh. Memperhatikan bagaimana mata Yoongi yang berbinar lucu ketika bicara, bibir plum-nya yang bergerak-gerak lucu. Rambutnya yang berwarna mint itu juga bergoyang-goyang kecil ketika dia bergerak. _Adorable_.

Jimin sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya ketika menyadari satu hal. Bahwa apa yang sejak tadi dia kagumi itu sudah pernah ia coba. Semua itu sudah menjadi miliknya. Satu paket dengan hati Yoongi-Nya. Betapa Jimin ingin bersujud kepada Tuhan untuk mensyukuri karunia ini.

"...aku tidak tahu kalau apakah Jungkook akan ating atau tidak. Hmm.. jadi nanti kau mau makan apa jimin ?"

Yoongi menoleh lagi kepada Jimin setelah berhasil memasang sepatu _converse_ nya dengan benar selagi tetap mengoceh sejak tadi. Melihat raut wajah bingung Yoongi yang seperti sedang menunggu jawaban itu membuat Jimin sadar bahwa tadi Yoongi pasti bertanya sesuatu padanya.

Yoongi masih menunggu dengan tatapan imutnya yang maengundang itu.

"hyung..."

"mmm ?" jawabnya tak kalah imut, matanya berkilat kecil ketika sadar aku akan menjawab pertanyaannya yang entah apa itu tadi.

" _Why are you so cute_ ?"

"..."

"..."

...

Dan Yoongi pun blushing.

Jimin ? Tak jauh berbeda dari Yoongi sekarang.

" _aku pasti sudah gila!_ " jerit Jimin dalam hati.

GEZZZ

 **END**

 **P.S: WUHUUUUU Another YoonMin story yang masih hasil remake dari fanfic lamaku hehe**

 **Dan ungkapan terimakasih yang begitu banyak untuk semua yang meninggalkan review untuk KISS ,love you all~**

 **Hope you enjoy it**

 **.**

 **Review ?**


End file.
